


Autumn Leaves

by stellarstyles



Category: One Direction
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Illness, M/M, University Student Harry, University Student Liam, University Student Louis, University Student Niall, University Student Zayn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:05:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5507627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarstyles/pseuds/stellarstyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey Angel,</p><p>How do you tell someone - a near stranger, really- you're in love with them? I mean, without making a fool of yourself... You can't right? It's near mental to try to.</p><p>I know I definitely would have if I told you. You would've looked at me like I had four eyes. Even after a year I was still afraid to because maybe I was still a stranger to you.</p><p>I'm not quite sure if I regret not telling you. Maybe you already knew it? I feel like you felt the same. But I don't regret any second spent with you. Not a single smile, tear or silence - never awkward because I was always comfortable around you - because what we had was better than any love story. More than just the cliche bull. The genuine, unselfish, kind of love story. The kind that makes you think 'man, that kind of love still exists?' And who knows maybe the love really just was felt on one side and not the other. All I know is I fell in love with a man who wears beanies and glasses and smells of cigarettes and mint.</p><p>I'm sorry I've broken my promise. I really am. It's been tough but I've been pushing through (Only because you've asked me to).</p><p>I'll see you soon.</p><p>Yours Sincerely,<br/>Kiddo x</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autumn Leaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet some core characters, and some not yet lovers. Enjoy xx

"So Eve and I are going to stop by The Cove for some celebratory hot chocolate, wanna come with?" Niall, one of Harry's closest friends, asked. 

They just finished their last class of the fall semester and Harry was looking forward to heading home and sleeping. He had spent the whole night writing his final paper, which he had completely forgotten about until Niall mentioned it to him through text.  _'You know what. Why not? I haven't actually been out of the house since finals began,'_ Harry thought to himself. 

"Sure Niall, I would love to."

The three walked down the path to the small cafe in the middle of the big campus. Harry had never actually been inside the cafe - he's never had the time to - nor has he even remembered it was there. As they walked, Harry noticed the orange and yellow leaves had almost completely covered the bright green grass. Harry loved autumn because that is when the campus has many neat festivities and interesting new freshman. Every year the student government holds a concert festival out on the football field, free of charge for students. Sometimes well known bands even come to perform. Though, autumn isn't exactly the best season to be on campus; the rain made the leaves stick together in ugly, dirty clumps and were always quite slippery. Harry, may or may not, have had a few accidents with the pesky patches of wet autumn leaves. But he's always played it cool.

Within minutes, the warm scent of coffee quickly engulfed Harry as they entered the cafe. It was much more packed than Harry had expected. 

"I'm going to grab us a booth before they're all taken," Eve said while taking the boys' bags. 

Harry took a look at the menu pinned up on the wall behind the baristas. They had a wide variety of tea, coffee, and other beverages; along with muffins, scones and many other delicious looking treats. Taking a glance around the rest of the cafe, Harry noticed it was painted the same as the school colors; maroon, gold and white. It was quite cozy in the cafe and Harry liked the relaxing aura it gave off. It was like the campus' very own Starbucks, just cuter. 

"How do you think you did on that final?" Niall interrupted Harry's thoughts.

"Well, it wasn't too difficult to write, so hopefully I did well," he said while shrugging hid shoulders. Harry is pretty street smart for his age - that being 19 years old - but he wouldn't consider himself all that wise in the sense of being able to put together a five page argumentative paper on how energy efficient cars are the future. 

"Yeah, professor gave us a pretty simple prompt. I'm glad it wasn't a paper on politics or the government. Then I really would have been screwed." Niall laughed, as well as Harry.

Harry is studying to be a pediatric psychologist but he has  _many_ opinions on worldly topics like government, gender roles, racism and everything else in between. He keeps up with all of the worlds problems through news apps and Twitter. He is what they call  _'woke.'_  Harry wished the paper would have been about police brutality in the US and how to end it or how he is ashamed to be apart of a culture who appropriates other culture's traditions, then he would've been able to write more than the minimum. 

"So, do you actually want a hot chocolate or do you want something else?"  
"I'm not quite sure yet, to be honest," Harry replied squinting at the menu boards.

"Well you better make your mind up now considering were next in line." Niall pointed the girl in front of them and Harry nodded.

"Hi, welcome to The Cove, what can I get for you today?" the red headed girl behind the counter asked. Harry has seen the girl around campus before. She is one of the music majors. Her name tag read  _'Cassandra.'_

"I'll have two medium hot chocolates with whipped cream, please. Harry?" Niall turned and faced Harry.

"Yeah, can I have a vanilla latte with a shot of caramel cream?"  
"And what size would like that?"  
"Uh small, please." Harry wasn't too thirsty at the minute.

"Okay, so two medium hot chocolates with whipped cream and one small vanilla latte with a caramel shot, anything else?" Cassandra smiled at the two boys.  
"No, that'll be all." Niall smiled at her and Harry told him he was going to wait with Eve.

As he turned around - him being a total clumsy fool - he bumped into someone and nearly knocked them over. Luckily, he caught them in time. 

Harry muttered an "Oops," while the man, much shorter than he, looked him up and down and whispered "Hi." 

The man regained his posture and fixed his jumper.   
"I'm Louis, thanks for almost making me smash my face on the floor. You're cute though so I'll forgive you. Just this one time. What's your name?" Louis smiled and fixed his glasses as well. 

"I'm Harry, and sorry about that. I didn't mean to. Promise." Harry chuckled.

"Pinky promise?" Louis looked at him with his eyebrows creased and his lips pressed in a straight line and stuck out his pinky finger for Harry to grab.

Quite the interesting man.

Harry hesitantly lifted up his hand and wrapped his large pinky - it had to have been like two sizes bigger than Louis' - around his. "Pinky promise."

Louis' facial expression softened at Harry's assurance and he smiled. He's got the most beautiful, bright, blue eyes hidden behind the glasses and Harry can't stop looking into them. It's like they were pulling him into a trance. 

"Well, I've got to get going now. I've got a shitty paper to write. I'll see you around sometime. How about same time, same place tomorrow? See ya kiddo." Louis smiled wide at the tall boy, patted his shoulder and left the cafe. He had literally just met Harry and he already likes the vibes he is giving off. Even though he seems pretty freaked out by him. Plus, he made a pinky promise. That's huge.

"Wait.. What?" Harry asked quietly to himself. What just happened? Does he have a date? With a stranger? 

"Who was that mate?" Niall asked handing him Harry's latte from the tray.

"I.. Well, I don't quite know, to be honest. But I think I've got a date tomorrow," he responded looking back at the door.

"A date? But you just met the guy." They both sat down at the booth where Eve was sat, typing away on her phone.

"Date? Who has a date?" she asked eyeing the two boys.

"Harry does. Tomorrow with some guy he nearly trampled."  
"Is he cute? Did he give you his number?"

"I didn't trample him. I just bumped into him." Harry took a sip of his drink.

"Did he have a nice ass?"   
Harry nearly choked on his latte. 

"Eve... No.. I don't know. I didn't look," he shook his head at her and she just gaped at him. He was not going to check out a strangers bum. That's not ethical. 

"Are you kidding?! You always gotta take a peek. Come on Harry, I thought I taught you the tactics," Eve said while wiggling eyebrows. 

"Eve, no. You can't just stare at strangers' bums. That's like invasion of privacy."

"What do you mean?! It's a totally natural thing to do. It's all part of the process of finding your desired lover. Niall here is lucky I stayed with him." She shrugged.   
"Yeah- Wait what?" Niall looked at her with knitted eyebrows. 

"Don't worry babe, I still love you." She leaned over and kissed his cheek and Niall smiled. 

"Anyway," Harry interrupted. "I highly doubt it's a date. Maybe the guy was just joking so the situation wouldn't get awkward. I probably won't come anyway. I don't have a reason to be on campus until January so I am staying home." Eve and Niall agreed with Harry. They want to spend as much time at home as possible. 

Though, Harry  _would_  like to go out a lot more. He tends to be stuck at home all day, which gets quite boring. 

Harry looked out the window and saw Louis walking down the path towards the science building. He was so outgoing and spontaneous, it fascinated Harry. Yeah, Harry's outgoing and makes friends quite easily, but never would he have the guts to call a stranger attractive and plan to see them another all in the same minute. 

He couldn't help but let his eyes wander down to Louis' bum and  _wow,_ it was really nice. Harry hummed in response to his  _wonderful_  observation. Note the sarcasm. That was very hypocritical of Harry to do. Completely against his views of respect. It's still a very nice ass. 

"Are you peeping the cake?" Eve looked out the window and back at him with eyes like a child in a candy store. Eve has no filter on her mouth at all. She traveled all the way from Connecticut in the U.S to " _get as far away as possible_ " from her family for school. Harry and Niall is the only family she's got. 

"Eve, can you stop that? You're such a fool." Harry chuckled and took another sip of his latte.


End file.
